Cadeaux de SaintValentin
by Hachimitsu-sama
Summary: C'est le jour de la SaintValentin. Rukia donne et reçoit des présents mais à qui et de qui... désolé si le résumé est nul


Bleach n'est malheuresement pas à moi tout comme les personnages qui sont dans mon histoire. C'est à Tite Kubo que revient ce magnifique manga et son univers .

Je crois que ma fanfic pourrait compter comme un Byakya x Rukia mais il y a de l'implication de Ichigo x Rukia et Renji x Rukia selon moi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était un jour de février comme les autres. En fait pas vraiment, on était en fait le 13 février, la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Tous le monde du Seireitei était fébrile. Demain ça allait être un jour important pour les amoureux de tout la soul society et aussi au monde des humains... Rukia marchait tranquillement dans le rukongai à la recherche de chocolats quelconque pour les différentes personnes dans sa vie. Elle avait décider de donner des sucreries à trois personnes parce qu'elle ne savait qui choisir entre les trois hommes qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Il y avait évidemment son frère Byakuya qui l'avait admis dans la noble famille des Kuchiki, aussi son meilleur ami Renji qui avait été avec elle avant qu'elle devienne étudiante à l'académie. Et puis il y avait Ichigo... Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le considérer; un simple ami ou plus encore. Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette situation, elle avait décider d'en acheter pour les trois. C'était nettement moins compliqué. Puis elle aperçu un vendeur de chocolat. Elle acheta suffisament de chocolat pour en donner au trois shinigamis. Puis elle retourna chez les Kuchiki sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Rukia travailla une bonne partie la nuit pour terminer ses chocolats. Puis elle s'endormit rapidement espèrant que la Saint-Valentin arriverait rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Rukia se réveilla rapidement et se prépara pour une longue journée.  
En marchant vers la salle à manger du manoir, elle rencontra son frère qui semblait quand même heureux... Elle en fut d'ailleurs surprise; c'était une des premières fois qu'elle voyait son grand-frère sourire. Mais elle se dirigea quand même vers la salle à manger, ses trois petits paquets de chocolat en main. Après avoir déjeuner, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Byakuya. Elle lui tendit une petite boîte en forme de coeur et dit:

-Pour vous Nii-sama !

Elle fut intensément surprise par la réaction de son frère. Il sourit et tendit à son tour une petite boîte. Elle était en forme de chappy ! Les deux Kuchikis se donnèrent leurs cadeaux respectifs. Après quoi, elle s'inclina de nouveau et partit à la recherche de ses deux amis.  
Elle sentit facilement le reiatsu de Renji puisqu'il était plus proche et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Après quelques minutes de marche elle arriva devant son ami d'enfance. Il tenait une boîte de chocolat en forme de coeur et un bouquet de roses bleues. Renji visiblement gêné lui dit:

-Rukia. C'est pour toi.

La jeune femme prit les cadeaux que le lieutenant lui donnait et mit les chocolats dans le sac à l'éfigie de nul autre que Chappy. Mais elle ne voulait pas abimer les fleurs alors elle les garda dans ses mains. Puis elle tendit la boîte qu'elle avait fait à l'intention de son vieil ami. Elle dit:

-Merci Renji ! Voilà pour toi.

Elle continua son chemin, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais Renji n'était pas dupe. Quand son amie souriait comme ça c'était que cet idiot à tête de carotte était dans le coin. Malheureusement pour Ichigo, il ne comptait pas le laisser gagner le coeur de la jeune Kuchiki. Il suivit donc la jeune femme subtilement tout en camouflant son énergie spirituelle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Rukia ne se doutait pas du tout de ce que faisait le lieutenant. Elle trouva Ichigo un peu plus loin sur un banc. Elle s'approcha doucement. Une fois aux côtés du shinigami remplaçant, elle mit la petite boîte devant son nez et s'exclama:

-Pour toi Ichigo !

Ichigo la regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit à son tour le cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour elle. C'était une peluche Chappy remplie de chocolat à la fraise. Rukia accepta le présent avec joie au grand malheur de Renji. Le lieutenant se dit qu'il devait à tout prix trouver un autre cadeau pour impressionner son amie. Ichigo quant à lui crut apercevoir l'idiot aux cheveux rouges et il remarqua aussi les fleurs que la jeune shinigami avait. Il décida qu'il donnerait autant de cadeaux à la jeune femme qu'il faudrait, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne laisserait Renji gagner Rukia. La jeune shinigami se dirigea vers le manoir des Kuchiki pour dormir un peu. Elle avait bien besoin de someil avec la nuit qu'elle avait vécue à préparer les trois boîtes. Mais à son grand désarois, des serviteurs venaient la déranger à chaque minute pour lui offrir un cadeau parfois venant de Renji et d'autres fois c'était Ichigo qu'y lui offrait. Chaque fois les présents étaient de plus en plus gros.

"Il y a des gens qui peuvent être si compétitifs desfois U.U..."

Puis elle sortit de sa chambre se dirigeant vers la chambre de son grand-frère. Elle avait en main le seul cadeau qui lui semblait sincère. Ce que Rukia ne savait pas c'était que son frère lui avait donné ce présent seulement pour qu'elle en reçoive au moins un. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'une telle compétition aurait lieu... Mais bon, Rukia ne le savait pas et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle frappa avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Byakuya qui ressemblait plus à un bureau qu'à autre chose. Le capitaine était la et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea et une fois à côté de lui elle lui fit un calin et le remercia:

-Merci Nii-sama pour ce magnifique présent.

Byakuya ne fit qu'hocher la tête comme réponse. Rukia sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement que quand elle y était entrée. De retour dans sa chambre, elle ne s'embêta pas à ouvrir les milliers de présents envoyés par Renji et Ichigo, elle n'ouvrit que celui que son frère lui avait donné. Le seul qui n'avait pas été donné pour impressionner quelqu'un, le seul qui semblait sincère aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle le déposa délicatement sur son bureau, puis alla s'étendre sur son futon. Elle trouva rapidement le sommeil. C'est avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres que Rukia s'endormit en pensant à nul autre que son grand-frère...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon peut-être que vous trouvez ça nul... Mais c'est ma première fanfic alors U.U Si vous voulez laisser des commentaires c'est à votre choix les reviews aussi.


End file.
